


It Was Supposed To Be Just A Job Interview....

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Series: The Avengers Know How To Treat Employees [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interviews, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an opening for an administrative job at Stark Tower (also referred to as the Avengers' Tower as of late) and you've been invited for an interview.</p>
<p>You're darn pleased you've got this far, and you've been working like a pack-mule on responses to the array of questions you could be asked.</p>
<p>However, you're a little taken aback when a few members of the Avengers team decide to carry out the interview. You don't think much of it, until you realise their methods of assessing your qualities and integrity are not quite what you expected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Very Welcoming Avengers...

**Author's Note:**

> What have I created? XD This is a monstrosity...but I couldn't stop myself!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;p

You're sat in the Stark Tower lobby, jigging your leg up and down. Much to your chagrin, your palms are clammy-  ** _no handshaking,_ ****_then_** -you think bitterly. Your stomach is churning like you've just eaten half a dozen burritos and you seem to having mild difficulty breathing.

This is an awesome opportunity-a hefty annual salary just for doing paperwork. You **_really_** don't want to screw this interview up, but your damn nerves are overwhelming you. You try and divert your attention by smoothing out the creases in your knee-length, pencil skirt and brushing away none-existent specks of dust from your smart, crisp white blouse. It doesn't work.

You then resort to deep breathing exercises. For a few minutes, it seems to have an effect, but then you hear approaching footsteps and the nerves return with a vengence.

You expect to see some stuffy, middle-aged, portly (and probably balding) man in a snug suit. What you _**never even imagined**   _to see was Tony Stark, himself, walking over to you. The self-acclaimed genius, playboy, philanthropist billionaire. Your eyes widen in astonishment.

Stark does a mini power slide towards you, then suddenly grabs both of your hands and pulls you to your feet. He spins you about himself and then sweeps you off your feet, so your head is mere inches from the floor. He's still holding one of your hands, but his other arm is on your back, ensuring you don't tumble to the ground.

"Hi. Name's Stark. Tony Stark. And it would seem I like my ladies both shaken _**and**_ stirred." He introduces himself smoothly, giving the James Bond quote an intriguing twist. He gently brings you back to standing straight. "Whoa. Now there's an expression that says 'I'm filing harassment charges'!"

"I....I...um..." You stammer, staring at him, shell-shocked.

"You're distracted by my smouldering dark eyes and magnificent hair, aren't you?" He inquires wryly. _**Well, duh, but that's a different matter entirely** _ , you bite down the urge to say.

"I'm [Your First Name] [Your Last Name]. I'm here for the-"

"Job interview. Admin. Yep. I know. Blech. They're so... ** _irksome_**. Sooo...follow me, hot stuff." Tony spins on his heel and starts walking away.

"Er...so...you're doing the interview?" You ask, taken aback, as you scurry after him. He has his hands jammed into his pockets, striding forward with that unwavering air of confidence you find tremendously sexy in guys.

"Uh huh! Well. Kinda. A few of my colleagues will also be...assisting in the interviewing process." He answers your question, yet still manages to leave you with more queries running through your mind. He stops in front of an elevator, and leans forward to let some bit of machinery carry out a retinal scan. The doors open and Tony steps in. You tentatively follow him in.

 

"Beam us up, JARVIS." Tony tells his AI. 

" **I assume you mean take yourself and Miss [Your Last Name] to the Avengers' Level, sir?** " JARVIS quips, in his smooth, English accent

"JARVIS, what did I say about sassing me in front of guests?" Tony pretends to chastise his beloved AI.

" **If by 'sassing', you are referring to the characteristic dry wit I use in our interactions, sir, I would care to remind you that you, yourself, applied it to my programming.** "

"Would you also care to remind me _**why**_ I did that?"

" **Because, sir, you require an equally challenging personality to converse with you on so regular a basis.** " JARVIS slyly responds.

"I dispute that!" Tony feigns offense.

" **Let us agree to disagree, sir.** "

"Yeah, yeah, JARVIS, just do your thing." Tony flicks his hand in the air, in a dismissive gesture. You're having to keep your lips pressed together to stop yourself from smirking at the little exchange.

 

In a matter of minutes, the elevator doors open almost soundlessly except for a barely audible whirring. The room you step out into is incredibly spacious and airy. It appears to be a cross between the Avengers' 'break room' and briefing room. You're already pretty excited to be on the Avengers' floor, but upon seeing three very recognisable men sat a large circular table, your inner fan-girl is shrieking.

"[Your First Name], I would like to introduce you to Capsicle, Frosty the Snowman and Shakespeare In The Park." Tony, standing next to you, holds out his hand to three Avengers. They all stand up and make their way over to you.

"Funny, Tony. Very funny." Steve Rogers, fricking Captain America, says laconically. "It's a pleasure to meet you, [Your First Name]." He shakes your hand, with a firm yet gentle grip. You find yourself lost in his baby blues and raking your eyes over his silky, blond hair. Fortunately, you manage to restrain yourself from ogling his Adonis-like physique.

"It's very nice to meet you." Bucky Barnes says in that honeyed, raspy voice, tilting his head to one side, his eyes seemingly drinking in the sight of you . The corner of his mouth quirks upwards into a supremely sexy smile when a blush creeps across your face.

"Warm greetings to you, fair lady. I hope today shall be the beginning of a close bond between us." Thor tells you with genuine warmth, taking hold of your hand gently and kissing your knuckles softly.

"We hope so too, Thor..." You hear Tony say in a slightly flirtatious voice, which seems odd for a job interview. However, you're so utterly transfixed by that beautiful, shoulder-length golden waterfall the Crown Prince of Asgard posesses, you don't care too much about nuances at this point. You finally remember you're here on professional terms, and then pipe up-

"Er...so...shall we start the interview?" You're startled when you feel Tony press against your back, and rest his hands on your waist.

"We'd be happy to, [Your Name]." He whispers seductively into your ear. You jump, startled by his outright advances.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing? I'm not-I'm here for an interview and you're-" You panic, but Tony wraps you in his arms again.

"The thing is, we do interviews a little differently here. But believe me-" He speaks soothingly, grazing his lips over your jaw and pausing to purr into your ear, "-this is going to be the best interview you've ever had."

 

You shiver despite the heat of his body. One of his hands moves down to your skirt, and slowly tugs the tiny zipper down. In mere seconds, it falls to your ankles, and you step out of it, happy for it to be discarded. Tony unbuttons your shirt, and then eases it slowly from your shoulders, drawing out the exposure as much as possible.

"Stark, get that thing off her now, or I'll tear if off." Bucky growls.

"Pipe down, Frosty. Patience is a virtue." Tony retorts, finally removing your shirt and planting a kiss on your shoulders and then your breasts, through the material of your bra.

"I'm ninety-five, don't tell me to wait." Bucky protests, but he lacks the conviction, obviously placated by the sight of you in your underwear.

"The fair lady is truly a beautiful sight to behold. Though perhaps she would be more so if her undergarments were removed." Thor not-so-subtly suggests. _**This is one horny demi-god** _ , you conclude bemusedly.

"Now that is what I like to hear, Thor." Tony kneels down in front of you, slipping his fingers under the lacy material of your pants, and slides them down over your hips and thighs. You gasp at the sudden chill and the feeling of being revealed. Tony groans over the 'special place' between your legs. He peppers kisses up your stomach, and then trails his tongue over your inner thighs. You squeak at the intimate contact. Tony grins up at you, then stands back up. He unfastens your bra and casts it aside without a second thought.

"A wondrous sight, indeed." Thor sighs longingly.

"Uhh..." You say, so articulately. A strong pair of arms wrap around you from behind.

"Does this feel good, [Your Name]?" Steve inquires salaciously, his hands toying with your breasts, rolling your nipples between the thumb and forefinger of both hands.

"Uhh!" Is pretty much all your capable of saying at this point. There's a growing heat of desire between your legs, and your lower lips have become engorged at Tony and Steve's caresses and stimulation. A finger is slid between them, making you shudder.

"I'd say she's ready, Cap. What say you give [Your Name] a good time, huh?" Tony suggests.

"Would you like that, [Your Name]? Would you like me to make you feel good? Would you let me **_taste you_**?" Steve asks huskily.

"Yeah...God, yes...." You groan, your mind fogging up with euphoria. Before you know it, you're being spun around and lifted up by Steve. You wrap your legs around his narrow waist, and he squeezes your backside.

"Now tell me-" Steve begins, "-do you want me to use my mouth on you in private? Or do you mind having an audience?"

 


	2. Captain America Is Not Quite A Paragon Of Virtue....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel the chapter title speaks for itself....
> 
> Though for the sake of a summary...this particular national icon shows who he is in private differs greatly from his public image....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers being a 'lurve' god. And porn. Porn porn porn. Let the porn commence!
> 
> That is all.... ;p

"Audience?" Your jaw drops at the thought of having Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes and Thor watching Steve satisfy you in ways you've fantasised about. This suggestion is certainly not unwelcome.

"Only if you'd like that?" Steve, still holding you, nuzzles into the crook of your neck, placing a kiss on your collarbone.

"Would they like to watch?" You ask, a sly smile in place.

"I have no doubt they would." Steve glances up at you lustily. You tighten your legs around his waist, your muscles clenching excitedly at the thought.

"Then I'd love an audience." You purr into his ear.

The second Steve carefully sets you down on the couch, and tenderly parts your legs, you hear Bucky curse-

"Oh, shit!" He sounds ecstatic.

"Looks like we're getting a show, people! Roll up, roll up!" Tony claps his hands in the pantomime of a circus performer. You giggle, shifting your legs around. You bend one arm over the back of the couch, whilst your other hand combs through Steve's hair affectionately. Bucky, Tony and Thor are now sat the large table with a generous view.

"[Your Name], are you still happy to go through with this?" Steve strokes your thigh as he seeks confirmation. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Steve Rogers, I'm sat here, butt naked, legs open-and you're asking if you're allowed to go to town on me?" You ask him.

"Just to be sure..." He replies with an irresistable crooked grin, that fans the flames of your arousal .

"Oh, Captain, if you don't get your mouth down there , there is **_no_ ** telling what I'll have to do to myself!" You practically cry out, eliciting a throaty moan from Thor.  Immediately, Steve interprets that as a 'green light' to promptly push his face in between your legs and start the very thing he's been taunting you with.

 

For someone who is supposedly an 'American Darling', Steve appears to be decidedly experienced at oral. He runs his tongue along the juncture between your thighs and pelvis, and then teasingly brushes his lips up and down your thighs-getting closer to the delicate flesh between your legs each time. One of his hands slides up your stomach to your breasts, squeezing and massaging them gently each in turn, his palm stimulating your nipples to **_perfection_ **. The warmth that has been developing down below is now a burning heat, made worse by a warm wetness trickling from your entrance. The tingling sensation inside you is becoming almost unbearable, and you whine plaintively.

Mercifully, Steve moves to your lower lips, taking them into his mouth and suckling on them slowly. He then draws his head back, and separates them and laves his tongue from _**just** _ above your entrace up to your clitoris. This makes you squirm on the couch, and clutch his hair a little harder.

"Please...please, Steve..." You whimper imploringly. The super-soldier briefly looks at you with ardour, and proceeds to drag his tongue, repeatedly, against your throbbing clit. You moan loudly, not just at the pleasurable feeling but at finally having the ache of yearning soothed. Steve places one of your legs over his shoulder, inspiring you to-ever so slightly-undulate your hips and gently grind against his mouth.

"Oh God..." He groans, his voice severely muffled. Steve then retaliates by sucking on your clit, returning one hand to your breasts and thrusting a finger, from his free hand, inside of you. You let out a short breathy cry, and begin grinding against his mouth and finger a lot more vigorously. The hand he'd been using to fondle your chest is now being pressed against his clothed crotch, presumably to provide some kind of friction to take the edge off his desire.

 

Bucky, however, is far less concerned with decorum. You notice he's slipped his hand down the front of his jeans, and judging by the repetitive jerking motion-you're under no illusions as to what he's doing. And you love it. You're pleasure is riling Steve up, has pushed Bucky over the brink and has, as far you can tell, made Thor and Tony break out into a sweat. You watch Bucky through half-lidded eyes, still pretty much gyrating against his best friend's face, and bite your lower lip. You realise, by the way his mouth is hanging open and his hunched posture, he's totally eating out of the palm of your hand.

Having that control over these men starts taking you to heights of pleasure you can't recall ever experiencing. Your head is swimming in utter enrapturement. You see Thor setting his legs apart and gripping his knees tightly, breathing heavily. His expression is the visual definition of lust. Tony, out of the four Avengers, appears the most composed. But that creeping flush across his face cannot be mistaken.

Steve is still eating you out, but he's grunting desperately-delicious sounds that reverberate through you wonderfully. You writhe uncontrollably and yelp as you're being brought closer and closer to your climax. Steve unhooks your leg from his shoulder and places it back on the couch. He pushes them out, as wide as you're comfortable spreading them, then uses a thumb to continue rubbing against your clit and pokes the tip of his tongue against your entrace.

You're now skimming along, dangerously close to the point of no return. Bucky lets out a short howl to signal his climax, and that pushes you over entirely. You shriek as you slip into incomparable ecstacy, the blissful release of orgasm washing over you in a torrent. The satisfying fluttering of your walls takes **_at least_** a minute to settle.

 

"Oh, Captain..." You find yourself panting in the post-orgasm glow.

"Have I done my duty for you, citizen?" Steve asks, breathlessly. His reddened face has a sheen of sweat.

"Uh huh..." You nod your head enthusiastically, inhaling and exhaling deeply. You tenderly comb your fingers through his hair. "That...was incredible, Steve." You tell him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He seems genuinely pleased.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" You inquire, incredulously.

"The internet." He answers simply, with a knowing look. You chuckle tiredly.

"Should have figured. And everyone thinks butter wouldn't melt in your mouth...you're quite a far cry from your public persona. I'm not complaining..." You say.

"I'm sure you aren't. So...are you ready?" Steve has a mischievous smile plastering his face.

"Ready for?" You furrow your brows together in a confused frown.

"Your turn with Bucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that was suitably porn-y. But not too distasteful :3 
> 
> I don't know if it helps when reading, but I found listening to the song 'Sexy Boy' by Air really set the atmosphere when i was writing. Maybe reading it to the song might...I don't know...enhance the experience?
> 
> Wow. I am a giant pervert.
> 
> LOVIN' EVERY MINUTE OF IT! >.


	3. Primal Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wastes no time in showing you what happens when you 'behave badly'....
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:contains a very saucy Bucky. And, of course, 'sexy time'. 
> 
> Enjoy...hehe ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you everyone for your lovely and supportive comments...I was pretty worried about posting this fiction in the first place, but now I'm feeling really motivated about it-so, once again, a big thank you to you all! 
> 
> Here is the cheeky third installment of this naughty series ^.^ hope you enjoy it! :p

"Well, yeah, I'm ready-but is he? I mean, he just-" You question Steve, but he interjects.

"The serum enhanced us in a multitude of ways. Our refractory periods are long gone. Believe me, he's probably good to go **_right now_**." He explains.

"Lucky me." You smile smugly, flashing your bedroom eyes in Bucky's direction. He stands up abruptly and makes a purposeful beeline towards you.

"Be careful, Frosty, as hot under the collar as you are, [Your Name] isn't jacked up on fancy steroids. Don't be too rough." Tony warns him, in an uncharacteristic stern manner. Bucky shoots him a cursory glance.

"I'm aware of that, Robo-Cop. Don't worry about a thing." He replies. Bucky has clearly been brushing up on movies he's not seen since having been captured by HYDRA.

"Robo-Cop? _**Robo-Cop** _? It is _**on** _ , Frosty! I was being nice earlier on, I coulda yelled ' ** _Brace yourselves,_** _ **Winter is coming** _ ' when you were cleaning the clarinet, but I didn't! I'm bringing out the big guns, buddy!" Tony protests. You find yourself tittering away on the couch. Steve rolls his eyes, obviously well acquainted with these arguments.

"Respect your elders, Stark." Bucky retorts, scooping you up in his arms.

"[Your Name], don't hesitate to call us in if the _**senior citizen**_ has a heart attack flopping around on top of you. Or starts drooling. " Tony jibes playfully.  Bucky starts carrying you off to a room, as groom would carry his bride over the threshold of their new house. You hear him mutter something _**very** _ rude under his breath.

"What was that, White Witch?" Tony pipes up.

"I said, see you in half an hour. Maybe more." Bucky lies. He adds the last couple of words with a cocky smile.

"Uh huh, we'll see you in five minutes then, Buckaroo." Tony quips slyly.

"You two have such a cute relationship." You remark sarcastically.

"I know, right...we're practically a married couple." Bucky says drily.

 

Needless to say, the room Bucky takes you to is a gorgeous bedroom, dominated by a king-size bed.

"Wow. You guys actually have a sex room." You comment with heavy amusement.

"Stark's place, what do you expect?" Bucky says, by way of explanation. He then, with surprising care for someone who's highly aroused, places you on the bed.

"Fair point." You reply, wriggling up the bed and parting your legs. You gaze at him with desire written over your face. He begins stripping off impatiently, tugging his t-shirt off to reveal that chiselled torso of his, those delectable pectoral and abdominal muscles standing out admist lines of definition. He has a body that easily inspires X-rated fantasies. Bucky then yanks his belt off so hard, you wonder how he doesn't split the belt-loops of his jeans, and then throws it onto the floor.

"You're a nasty girl, [Your Name]. Squirming around like that, moaning so loudy, legs spread out...you goddamn dirty girl. Made me make a mess of my underwear..." He suddenly snarls, but he is definitely far from angry.

"Oh, Bucky, does that mean you don't like me anymore?" You pretended to be hurt, pouting at him. He steps out of his jeans briskly, and once having removed his 'messed up' boxer shorts, he crumples them up and hurls them across the room.

"You're a bad girl. You know what I do to bad girls like you, [Your Name]?" He hurtles towards you, agile, like a predator towards its prey. He clambers onto the bed, crawling up the length of your body so his face is level with yours.

"What do you do, Bucky?" You inquire provocatively. His shiny, dark hair is tousled, the silky ends tickling your chest. He stares at you intently with those vivid blue eyes, then drops his lids to give you his own bedroom eyes. You start to feel like jelly beneath him.

"I fuck them. Hard. Til they squeal my name." He tells you, in a husky voice, making your eyes widen in awe.

 

Bucky  presses his lips against yours in a fierce, hot kiss, plunging his tongue into your mouth hungrily. You let out a small stifled noise of alarm, but then respond with equal enthusiasm. His fingers grab a hank of your hair to tug at it, not so hard that it causes your scalp to sting, but not gently either. He breaks the kiss, nipping at your lower lip and drifting his tongue across it. Bucky then grazes his plush lips along your jawline and down your throat. Once again, his tongue pokes out from time to time, to lap at the fragile skin. At one point, he bites you impishly, making you huff at him-the sound earns a small chuckle. His breath feels inticingly warm and ragged against your neck.

The ex-assasin moves his luscious mouth to your ear and whispers, in a tone which combines flirtation and threat, " I want to slip my cock inside you right now. You made me so hard, you bad, dirty girl. And I'm not letting you get off easy for doing that. I'll fuck you into this goddamn mattress if I have to. And you'll come for me. I'll make you."

"Is that a promise?" You ask wryly, licking your slightly swollen bottom lip.

You feel Bucky's hands seize your waist, and flip you onto your front. There's something animalistic about Bucky's behaviour, and it's unleashing a primal need in you, the need to have him fill you-and it's becoming intensely erotic. However, with every particularly aggressive action, he seemingly counter-acts it with a tender touch.

After having flipped you over, he pushes your hair over one shoulder and places a chaste kiss on the exposed one. His metal hand travels down your back, making you shiver-not simply just from the cool metal of his fingertips, but from anticipation of what will shortly ensue. You arch into his touch, your buttocks twitching upwards involuntarily.

"Lift that beautiful ass for me, doll." He orders. You can't even comprehend the thought of disobeying, so you raise your backside. Suddenly, you feel a slap on your behind, and the sound his hand striking your cheek echoes sharply through the room. You yelp more from the surprise than the mild discomfort.

"Bucky!

"Naughty girls need a good spanking, don't they?" He replies amiably.

"Bucky..." You chide him ineffectually.

"Spread your legs apart." He commands, more firmly this time. You do so, now resting your upper body on your elbows, your forearms stretched out in front of you. He, without any warning, pushes a finger into your entrance, eliciting a throaty moan from you.

 

"Sweet damn, doll, you are **_soaking_ ** wet. That's _**filthy** _. You're a bad girl, a nasty girl, now you're a **_filthy_  **girl." He chastises you, twisting his finger around inside you and then pulling it out. The super-soldier proceeds to use a few fingers to massage your lower lips, rubbing his fingertips over the wet flesh in slow, deliberate circles. Bucky's awakening those pleasurable sensations within you, and you drop your head-completely placated-so the tip of your nose touches the quilt. He subsequently rubs his palm up and down your already sensitive parts.

When he removes his hand, you mourn the loss of contact and whimper softly, until his metal hand returns in its place.

The contrast in temperature and sensation makes you squeak and giggle excitedly.

"You like that, honey? Like it when I use my metal hand?"

"Uh huh..." You confirm, though you would have thought the way you opened your legs out further was an unequivocal enough answer. Bucky spreads your wetness around your entrance with his chilly metallic fingers, even going so far as to coat the insides and backs of your thighs. A drawn-out sigh of longing escapes from your mouth.

"You still okay to go through with this?" Bucky seeks your permission

"Yes, definitely." You reply.

"Would you like me to use protection?" He goes through the rigmarole.

"I'm on birth control, but maybe you should, in case of any...diseases." You say, attempting not to offend Bucky.

"I was always careful before, doll." He chuckles. "Besides, I can't get any disease anymore. Serum has made me, for the most part, immune to everything. So, I can't pass anything on to you." He tells you.

"Well, I guess we can bareback it, then." You say, the thrill of being able to feel _**all** _ of Bucky sends tingles through your core.

"Alright. Ready, darlin'?" He inquires. Already, you can feel the head of his hard member nudging against your entrance.

"Yeah..." You groan.

 

Bucky thrusts into you, filling your passage, going deeper than any guy you've been with before has ever gone. _**How big even is**_ _**he** _? You speculate. At first, you're uncertain whether you can accomodate his size, but after a short while-you mould around him. The two of you fit together like the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, perfectly, connecting to form one whole.

His deep, steady thrusts make your body quiver, those sensitive nerves sparking, the first stirrings of an orgasm building between your legs. Bucky then reaches around around your hip, slides his hand over your small mound of hair and begins stroking your clitoris to help push you into the cathartic realms of ecstacy.

You shut your eyes to focus on the pleasure, and cling to the quilt cover. The only sounds in the room are Bucky's short exhales of breath from the exertion, your pants and the almost obscene noise of flesh slapping against flesh. The head of Bucky's member is rubbing against your walls, making you feel weak at the knees as it sets your core alight with desire. Every time Bucky slides into you, you find yourself pushing your hips back against him, forcing him further inside.

"Oh, [Your Name], you're a filthy girl..." He groans, his metal hand gripping onto your hip, his flesh hand still providing the greatly craved ministrations on your clit.

"You...call...this...fucking me **_hard_**?" You hiss, still panting.

"You want it harder?" Bucky asks, in a low, throaty voice.

"Yes!" You snap at him. Bucky picks up the pace, penetrating you aggressively, that delicious friction between his head and your walls becoming far stronger-almost intoxicating.

 

"You know what you are?" He's breathing heavily as he asks the question.

"A bad girl..." You parrot his previous words.

"Damn right. What else are you?"

"Filthy. Dirty. Nasty." You say, relishing each word like a piece of chocolate.

"That's exactly what you are. And I'm gonna make you **_dirtier_ ** by making you come, dripping wet all over me. Then I'm...I'm gonna spill inside of you-" He's starting to lose control over his words, which excites you.

"You'll fill me up?" You say, close to being incoherent.  Bucky pushes your upper body down to the bed, so, aside from your backside, you're lying flat on your front. He drags you closer to him, sending him even further inside of you, and allows him to build his momentum more easily. His thrusts are fast, desperate, fervent...he's gradually losing the rhythm he'd carefully been maintaining before, becoming erratic. Somehow, his finger is still moving at a consistent rate over your clit, so your orgasm is getting nearer to it's plateau.

 

You reach back, and clutch at his hip, admiring how his taut muscles bunch with every movement. Having him at long last so deep within you, gives you a feeling of unbridled, raw satisfaction. It's as though he's meant to be there, and if he were to remove himself, you would become enraged at the loss of his heat, the way you stretch around his girth and the hardness of his length. The orgasm you've been building is as, if not more, intense as the one Steve gave you earlier. Your fingers dig into his skin, and you shove your face into the bed, growling as you near your climax.

He decides to slow down his thrusts and steady the pace at which he stimulates your clitoris. 

"Bucky! You shit!" You scream at him. He laughs sexily.

"Hold on... darlin'... I'm gonna... make this even... better for you." He insists breathlessly. He's keeping you held at the utter peak of pleasure. You can hear your heart hammering away in your own head, blood hot as lava in your veins as your kept at plateau, the sensation causing your body to seize up in unbearable anticipation. You beg for release for this torturous yet wonderful agony.

"Bucky! Please! Bucky!" You cry. He gives in, and pounds into you, sending you tumbling over the edge.

 

You wail in delight. You try and muffle the sound, but are unsuccessful. Your walls clench around Bucky, who hastily joins you in orgasmic bliss, his last few moans soft, verging on vulnerable. As promised, he spills into you, hot and sticky.  He remains inside of you for a moment longer. You can feel him lean forward and rest his forehead against the small of your back. 

Bucky carefully pulls out of you, which makes a wet, whispery sound. You manoeuvre yourself onto your back, resting your head against the soft pillow. Bucky does the same, lying next to you. You glance down at yourself and across to Bucky, and notice you're both covered in a layer of perspiration.

"Oh wow." Are your words.

"Enjoy that, doll?" He reaches out, to push back a few damp strands of hair from your face, stroking your cheek with the back of his finger.

"Every second." You tell him sincerely. You shuffle towards him, and he wraps an arm around you. You rest your head on his chest, and listen to his strong heartbeat.

"Do you want me to go get Thor? Y'know. Continue with the _**interview** _." He aks, with a smirk.

"Not quite yet. Just stay with me for a little while." You say, quietly, relaxed by the way his chest falls and rises with each breath.

 

And he does stay...


	4. A Prince In More Ways Than One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now Thor's turn to interview you...
> 
> And the hulking demi-god and Asgardian prince surprises you in his approach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thor's chapter has been unleashed on you all! Hope you enjoy it! ;D
> 
> Also, on a side-note, if anyone would particularly like a chapter where Reader gets an opportunity to do 'the nasty' with Steve, please comment so I know in advance and don't end the series after Tony's chapter :) thank you!

"Hey, doll?" Bucky's voice reverberates in his chest, and you lift your head to look at him sleepily. "Tired out?" He asks, with a grin.

"Kinda. I'm sure I'll wake up soon." You tell him, resting your chin on his firm pectoral muscle.

"Good to hear. I better clear out before I want to pounce on you again. I'll send Thor in." He says

"I wouldn't complain if you did." You say flirtatiously. "But fair enough, it'll be interesting to see how this pans out." You add, contemplatively, moving off of Bucky.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He insists, getting up off the bed.

"You say that now, but don't be surprised if I give you the stink-eye when I'm in hospital with my pelvis in a cast." You say, jestingly. Bucky laughs as he bends down to pick up his clothes. "Mmm...how could I give you the stink-eye when you've got an ass like that? Stay like that for me, huh, soldier?" You ask impishly.

"Oh shit, you're like a female Tony Stark, [Your Name]!" Bucky comments with a gruff chuckle. You feign horror, and gasp, bringing your hand to your forehead in an overly-theatrical gesture. The ex-assasin tugs his clothing back on, except for the pair of boxer shorts he'd slung across the room not half an hour ago.

"I think you've forgotten your underwear..." You remark with a tiny smirk, pointing in the direction of the shorts.

"I'm gonna leave 'em. They're stained-which is your fault, you dirty little minx-and I kinda like going without..." He explains, with a small shrug and a blase expression.

"Bucky Barnes likes to go **_commando_ ** under his jeans. Mmm, you are a little slut, Bucky." You scold him playfully.

"Tell me something I don't know, darlin'." He retorts, with a wink and a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, before striding over to the door. He swings the door open, but momentarily glances back at you over his shoulder.

"It was damn nice **_interviewing_ ** you, doll. See you around soon, hopefully. I wouldn't mind doing that again." He says, with his famous crooked smile, giving you a quick two-finger salute before exiting the bedroom.

 

You remain lying back on the bed, reflecting on the encounters you've had so far. It all seems like it should be a wonderful dream or a vivid fantasy. But this is reality, and you intend to savour every second. From the way Steve's surprisingly expert tongue and lips felt between your legs to Bucky's extraordinary sexual prowess-not one moment will go unappreciated. Your train of intimate thoughts is halted by the sound of the door closing. You look up, mildly startled.

"Apologies, [Your Name]. I did not intend to alarm you." Thor's smooth, bass voice lulls you.

"Oh, it's cool. I was just in a world of my own. I'm glad you're here, though." You tell him, sitting up so you can admire yet another gorgeous specimen of masculinity.

"I am equally pleased, sweet lady, to be in your company." He tells you warmly, beginning to remove his regal armour. You watch him strip down, until he's finally nude. Thor is definitely a sight to behold. His arms are laden with taut, rippling muscle, his torso a superbly crafted landscape of muscular peaks and dips of toned defintion. Your interest is particularly stirred when you notice the thicket of dark blond hair between his legs and a _**very**  _sizeable member. **_I can see why he's the Crown Prince of Asgard_** , you think to yourself.

Thor walks towards you steadily, a hungry smile in place that is seriously disrupting your hormonal balance. You drink in the healthy, peachy glow of his skin, the glimmering golden tresses that fall perfectly to his shoulders and the morning-sky blue eyes that regard you with fascination.

"I want you..." You find yourself telling him in a low purr.

"Your feelings of desire are reciprocated, sweet lady. I yearn to touch you and make your body quiver beneath my fingertips." He says silkily, moving smoothly onto the bed and positioning himself on top of you carefully. He seems huge in comparison to you, and you panic briefly about being crushed under the weight of all that muscle. Thor, however, must have considered this in forethought, as he supports himself on those thick arms of his.

 

"Thor, you certainly know how to do dirty talk..." You point out, your voice a touch higher than usual as excitement takes you into its unrelenting clutches. The demi-god is looking down at you fondly.

" _ **'Dirty talk'**_? Is this a form of Midgardian interaction?" He inquires, widening his smile. **_Damn it, stop wreaking havoc on my ovaries_** , you shriek in your head.

"Uh...yeah. Let's go with that-it's just...just... _ **ooo** _..." Any possibility of coherent conversation is banished as he runs a large, yet gentle hand down your waist and across your stomach, and up to lightly drift over one of your breasts. You lean your head back, and close your eyes. The pads of his fingers glide up the delicate skin of your exposed neck and begin tracing the contours of your face. Your eyelids flutter in relaxation, and you smile dreamily. You then bring your hands up to Thor's body and start sliding your hands over his back and comb your fingers through those beautifully soft locks of his.

"Your beauty and delicate touch are heating my loins dangerously, my goddess of Midgard." Thor groans. It's hardly difficult to tell, as you can feel his hard shaft pressed against your thigh. Despite this, hearing him utter those words still makes you shiver and mewl with desire. Still running your fingers through his hair, you strain your neck up to meet his lips in a passionate embrace. He responds with tremendous zeal. You return your head to the pillow, as Thor continues to kiss you with a lustful urgency that makes you slip your hands down to his hips and seize hold of them.

"Tread carefully, my goddess, or I will not be able to control myself." He groans into your ear, after promptly finishing the kiss, with barely restrained arousal.

"So you wouldn't like if I did this?" You reach down to stroke his shaft, teasing him. He shudders, and lets out a choked moan.

"Do not torment me, my sweet. Or else our encounter will be short-lived, and not bring you the satisfaction I crave to give." He tells you, but there isn't a trace of vexation in his tone.

 

The prince proceeds to smatter kisses down between your breasts and the centre of your stomach, before laving his tongue to retrace his original path down your body. When his mouth closes around a breast and flicks his tongue over your nipple, you arch your back and emit an exuberant yelp. Thor turns his attention to your other breast, lavishing it with ministrations that make you writhe beneath him. You detect the familiar seeping heat from your entrance, which signals your overwhelming need for Thor to enter you but also acts as a potent aphrodisiac.  ** _Like I need to be anymore turned on_** , you're almost frustrated. 

"Thor..." It comes out as something akin to a sob. He draws back his head, brows furrowing in concern. You note he's left your nipples erect, puckered and shiny from his sensuous demonstrations of affection.

"Have I caused you discomfort?" He asks, firmly. You shake your head and clutch at his shoulders, your hands balling into his fists.

"No...no....I need you **_inside me_ ** , Thor. Please." You wrap your legs around his slim waist, and roll your hips against him. The demi-god's pelvis bucks forward, and one hand clings to your thigh, the other still supporting his weight.

"[Your Name], are certain it is your wish for us to make love?" He, as Bucky and Steve had, awaits your confirmation.

"Yes. It is. **_Thor_**..." You moan desperately.

 

Thor guides his impressive length towards your entrance and cautiously eases himself inside of you. You hear him attempt to stifle a gasp as he's enveloped in your wet heat.

"My sweet...my beautiful lady..." He whispers, clearly enraptured by the way you feel. You yourself are captivated by the thickness of his member, and how you stretch around it.

When he pulls his hips back and thrusts into you, you cry in astonishment at just how **_perfectly_ ** he fills you. Bucky had been incredible, but **this**...was on an enitrely different level altogether. His length is so vast that he needn't find ways to delve deeper inside of you. As the demi-god gathers a slow, tender rhythm, his strokes gentle yet provocative-every sensitive inch of your passage is rubbed against, your nerve-endings singing in a delicious harmony which begin the stupendous ballad that is your orgasm.

Thor leans forward, so he provides much needed friction against your tumescent clitoris. Now come the powerful main vocals to intensify your burgeoning pleasure, the sensations igniting your core. You feel his hot mouth press against yours, and you greet him with unwavering fervour. You had initially expected Thor to be fairly rough and aggressive, but his steady, assured thrusts surprise you pleasantly. This feels like love-making, something profound, and it's creating a euphoric cocktail, luring you into an amorous haze.

At one point, Thor removes himself from your passage. You whine folornly, and he returns the satiating heat and girth. You quickly understand why he did so, when you squirm in erotic splendour, as he re-awakens those nerves inside of you. His mouth, again, meets yours in a flurry of hurried kisses and he cups your face with one hand, the gesture so loving considering the both of you have barely known one another for more than an hour.

 

The sight of him during this encounter strengthens your orgasm. His pupils are dilated, face and chest flushed, and his pores are starting to glisten with sweat from the exertion. A few locks of his hair are hanging in damp tassels. Your legs tighten around his waist, inspiring him to increase his pace by a fraction. With his hand still cupping your face, you angle your head towards it and nibble playfully at his thumb. You gaze up at him with those half-lidded eyes, and he truly begins to come undone. He's panting heavily and has to close his eyes to stop himself losing control just from looking at you.

"My beautiful....my beautiful lady...my temptress...you feel like warm silk wrapped around my manhood...your wetness is luring me towards blissful release...I am dangerously close but I want to pleasure you before I spill my seed into you..." Thor's voice is cracking as he talks. Your legs, seconds ago wrapped around Thor, are now spread apart as far you're comfortably able to keep them open. You're experiencing that unbearable heat flooding your body that comes with being brought to plateau.

 Your body siezes up, your back arching. You can feel this intensity of sensation from between your legs down to your toes. Your heart is pounding away like you've been running a marathon. Not a single lucid thought occupies your mind. Just this highest form of physical pleasure that will soon cascade over you in waves, and Thor's determined thrusts. He's no longer holding back his throaty groans, so your pleas for release and unihibited moans mingle to form a very loud, unconventional duet.

 "Thor...oh God...please...Thor, make me come..." You implore, breathlessly.

"You...you wish for release, my sweet?" He asks.

"Yes! Please!" You whine.

"Then let go..." He says simply.

The orgasm is so intense, you quake with each wonderful, liberating flutter of your entrance and passage. You can barely make a noise, save for an indrawn gasp of air.

The god of thunder is completely at your mercy, your spasming walls sending him into a frenzied, orgasmic bliss. The only sound he seems capable of making is a desperate wheezing pant.

 

Thor remains inside of you for a few minutes, the two of you basking in the cathartic glow that follows an orgasm

"Did I take you to the realms of satisfaction, [Your Name]?" He inquires, kissing the corner of your mouth.

"You took me there and I think we may have taken an extensive tour. You were amazing." You touch his face affectionately, and he turns his head to plant a kiss on the pads of your fingers. Thor eventually pulls himself from you, but seems reluctant to part ways. You find yourself spooning with the Crown Prince of Asgard, who is nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

"Oh, Thor, don't. I probably reek like a high school locker room." You say, embarrassedly.

"Am I correct to interpret your Midgardian words as a declaration of foul odour?" Thor queries you, in a way which somehow manages to be adorable coming from the demi-god.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Then I would say, I am unbothered. I cherish the aroma of a woman after making love. It is simply a means to remind oneself of the bond you have formed with her." He hugs you tighter. You can't help but smile.

"You're such a sentimental softie." You chide him, tenderly, squeezing his hand.

"Aye, my flower. But how can a man be anything but when he holds you in his arms."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping my fingers crossed nobody's disappointed ^.^ I hope this chapter wasn't too short or stale :s


	5. Harder Than Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's time for a quick bathroom break and shower before you have your turn with Tony...
> 
> However, the smart-mouthed playboy billionaire seems unable to wait that long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was sooo much fun to write. Porn, porn for everyone! 
> 
> I confess, I had a bit of a writer's block when sorting Thor's chapter...but for some reason, doing Tony's chapter was remarkably easy.
> 
> Then again, when Robert Downey Jr is the inspiriation...can you really blame me? ;p
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Thor strokes his hand over the inward curve of your waist and places an affectionate kiss on your shoulder.

"I must return to my companions, my flower. Shall I summon Stark to this bedchamber, so he may further pleasure you?" He asks, his breath warm on the nape of your neck.

"Hmm, yes, please. Actually, Thor-could you ask him to hold on for a little while? I kinda need the bathroom, and I figured I'd grab a quick shower. Just to...freshen up a bit." You request politely.

"Of course, I shall inform him of this." The demi-god rises from the bed, at a sedate pace. You sit up and swing your legs off the bed, getting up quickly. After being horizontal for so long, you feel a touch light-headed. As you shake the bleariness from your head, Thor re-dresses in his Asgardian garb.

Before the golden haired prince leaves, he walks over to you, and gently holds your jaw between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes travel across your face, marvelling at you.

"I hope this is not the last we see of one another, sweet flower. I have enjoyed our coupling greatly. I bid you farewell until our next meeting, [Your Name]." With that, he sweeps out of the room gracefully. You smile fondly, even after he's gone, then turn to make your way into the en-suite bathroom.

 

After three intense orgasms, a much needed bathroom break is required. Not to mention a hot shower to rid yourself of the mild fug of body odour, an inevitable part of such lusty encounters.

So once you've deciphered the shower controls to achieve the optimum temperature, you're standing under a warm spray of water, allowing the thin streams to wash over you and revitalise you. However, it's not long before the heat and steam of the shower remind you of Bucky and Thor's equally warm bodies pressed against your own, pounding against you with such delightful indecency, and the way their hands and mouths felt gliding over your skin sending riveting chills up your spine,  and how Steve's tongue seemed such a sumptuous form of arousing indiscretion. Before you know it, the images and moments replay in your mind.

Steve, with that fleeting look of ardour before finally easing the agony of longing, his lips massaging you between your legs. Bucky, with his cooling metal fingers, teasing you and then his devious prolonging of your plateau. Then Thor, with his kindly demeanour, and the passionate love-making that awoke every single nerve, every cell, of your body.

Your hand wanders down to your parts, your legs opening out to make just enough room, whilst you bring your other hand to your breast. Meanwhile, despite the hands being your own, you pretend they're Steve's, Bucky's and Thor's-combined together to form one very sexy amalgum-the epitome of fantasies. You lean your head against the wet, ceramic tiling of the shower, allowing your hand to do the rest of the work for a few minutes.

 

The tingling feeling that soon begins to flood you down below makes you weak at the knees. It doesn't last for much longer, because you hear a familiar voice pipe up from the doorway of the bathroom-

"I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my job." Tony says. You let out a sharp gasp, pinning your hands to your sides and standing poker straight in the shower stall. The positioning of the shower means it's directly opposite to the doorway, and judging by Tony's posture-leaning casually against the frame of the door, arms loosely folded across his chest-you suspect he's been there for some time.

The tightness of his jeans around his crotch is also somewhat of an indication.

He's leering at you in a manner only **_he_ ** could possibly get away with. Those dark, chocolate eyes are not just drinking you in, they're **_lapping you up_ ** like you're an oasis in the middle of a scorching desert.

"Sorry for interrupting. I should have said something sooner, but I was sorely tempted just to carry on watching you. Then I remembered, I want to make this the best damn interview you've ever had. Plus, I didn't want to end up with stained boxer shorts like Grandpa Buckaroo." He admits. You smile at him, then slide open the shower stall.

"You could come and join me, then?" You suggest, in a innocent, kitten-ish manner.

"Oh, it's not even my birthday, hot stuff." Tony jokes, but his face is hungry and determined. He removes his Black Sabbath top with tremendous dexterity, and pulls his jeans and boxer shorts off. There's no mystery surrounding how aroused he is, when you observe how stiff and raised his member is.

 

Tony steps into the shower, joining you beneath the water, and wraps his arms around you. He kisses you, with lips that are surprisingly soft, the hair of his neatly trimmed beard tickling your chin and the delicate corners of your mouth. You feel your breasts swell against his chest, and close the already tiny space between you both by sliding your arms around his neck. His hands rest on your waist, their texture managing to be both coarse and smooth simulatenously.

When your lips part, Tony tilts his head to playfully nibble your ear-lobe. This coaxes a timid giggle from you, which puts a devious smile on the engineering genius' face.

"Ticklish much, sweet stuff?" He questions you, with a look of mischievous intent in his eyes. It dawns on you what he has planned.

"Tony, don't you dare-" You begin to protest, but instead whoop and shriek with exuberant laughter as he tickles your neck, waist and thighs ruthlessly.

"Tony!" You squeal at him breathlessly, between bursts of laughter. It's tricky trying to fend off a relentless tickler in a shower, and you nearly slip and collapse in the effort, but Tony catches you in his strong arms.

"Oh, no more tickling, please! I call 'uncle', Tony!" You wheeze before he hoists you up and kisses you passionately, his tongue poking between your lips, exploring your mouth. You release a soft, throaty whimper, because his mouth is utterly delectable. His hands move to your breasts, toying with them. The pads of his thumbs run in circles over your areolae, only occasionally ghosting over your nipples.

"Unghh..." You groan. Tony knows sometimes the lightest of touches can spark the greatest of responses. You push your chest out, bearing all, so he can explore every curve and dip. When you focus on him, it's a glorious image. Shining rivulets of water are coursing down his body, accentuating his well-built physique, and leaving glittering beads in the dark tangle of his pubic hair. His chest is flushed, and his member standing hard and proud still.

 

"Tony..." You sigh. "Tony, I'm wet..."

"That's to be expected in a shower, [Your Name]." He responds impishly.

"You know what I mean." You huff at him, pushing out your lower lip in a petulant pout. He smiles, chuckling silkily.

"Hmm mmm. How wet, sweet stuff?" He inquires.

"Very..." You tell him. One of his hands travels down the length of your body, and he slips a finger between your lower lips. He sighs. Tony then takes his index and middle finger and eases them inside of you, making you tremble with anticipation. He promptly pulls his fingers out and raises them to his nose. He breathes in your scent like it's the finest cologne he's ever had the fortune to smell. You look at him in wide-eyed awe.

"You smell good. I wonder if you taste good, too." His eyes never leave yours, as he licks his fingers slowly, surely, seemingly relishing your taste. "I was right. You taste amazing." He says, before pushing his lips against yours once more. Again, his hands go to your waist, but this time-he starts turning you around, so you're facing the ceramic tiling of the shower stall.

"Tony?" You pipe up, inquisitively. He starts massaging your back, gradually working his way lower and lower. Any tension in your muscles fades with his reposeful ministrations. By the time he reaches the small of your back, you're clay in those magnificent hands. You squirm around against the tiling, trying to indicate exactly how ready you are for something more than touching and kissing.

 

Tony, being the obstinate hedonist he is, decides to draw out the foreplay. He rubs and squeezes your buttocks, evoking an indrawn hiss of breath from you. His fingers edge closer towards the sensitive skin between them. Standing right behind you, you can feel his hardness nudging into the back of your thigh. A strategically placed kiss between your shoulder blades makes you wriggle and arch your back. He snatches the opportunity to push your legs apart.

"Finally!" You say, exasperatedly, resting your palms against the tiles.

"Oh, don't celebrate just yet, little lady. There's more to come." Tony whispers hotly into your ear.

"Don't be sadistic!" You whine plaintively.

"Well, if I'm being sadistic, then you're enjoying it-sooo...doesn't that make you masochistic?" He purrs, sliding his fingers down, grazing over your entrance, all the way to your clitoris. He retraces his sensuous path, lightly sweeping across your back entrance. When he takes hold of your lower lips between his thumb and forefinger, then starts to alternate between gently tugging at them and grinding against them with his finger miming what he _**should** _ be doing with his member, you clamour quietly.

"Turn around..." He orders you calmly. You do so, looking at him with intense desire. His forefinger and middle finger are eased inside of you. He curves then inwards, to strike your pleasurable spots, and pumps them in and out, slowly. Tony angles his wrist towards your clitoris. "Grind against it. I want you...to fuck my hand." He says ardently. For a moment, you stare at him, not quite registering. But it seems your body reacts before your mind, and your hands clutch at his arm, positioning his wrist carefully.

 

As you rock your hips back and forth, a spectacular friction being created between your vulva and Tony's wrist, the two of you are so close-your foreheads and noses are touching. His lips part and short, excited pants escape from between them. You decide it's now **_your_ ** turn to adminster some torment. With one hand still gripping at Tony's wrist, the other strokes his shaft with torturously slow motions. He groans, barely restrained.

"You really don't want to do that...I'm not gonna last long if you do..." He tells you.

"Who's masochistic now, Tony?" You chime, giving him a jagged smile. You move in for another kiss, which he returns amorously. As you continue stroking Tony, you detect a wetness that isn't solely due to the water from the shower. You open your mouth, and bite your lower lip. " Oh, Tony, what's this I can feel? Hang on-" The sound of your hand shuffling against his skin develops a wetter, almost stickier quality.

"Uhh..." He groans even more loudly than before.

"You're wetter than I am." You tease him. Jokes aside, hearing his pre-come being smeared up and down his shaft makes you rock against his wrist more fervently, your orgasm quickly approaching.

"Christ, fuck foreplay, I wanna get inside of you!" Tony growls suddenly. You oblige happily, removing your hand from his member. He takes his hand out from between your legs, and slides it under your thigh, hoisting it up to his waist.

"At risk of this being redunant right now, do you still want to go through with this?" He questions you. A pointed look from you confirms your stance on the matter. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He remarks. You feel the head of his shaft enter you, followed by the rest of his hard length. It's as though you've at last been rewarded with something you've been denied for an agonising period of time. And it only makes it all the more satisfying.

 

The notorious playboy is thrusting into you eagerly, gazing into your eyes with those chestnut orbs of his. With one foot still planted on the floor, you're able to meet his thrusts with a hasty rolling of your pelvis. You already feel close to climax, but you truly do not care. Whether this lasts only a few minutes or a liftetime, this is pure ecstacy. The rain of warm water dousing you both, the steam and the sheer exertion has you both soaked in a layer of water and perspiration-a highly potent ingredient to your already overwhelming arousal.

Your core is practically singing a 'Hallelujah' chorus, the orgasm amassing in your loins, with a strength that turns your limbs to jelly. Tony seizes your other leg and wraps it around his waist, so you're now at the mercy of his enthusiastic thrusts.  
No longer are you able to move in tandem with him, but instead, are close to being jigged up and down his length.  You raise your arms, twisting your hands round, expecting to clutch at something. You remember you're being screwed against wet tiles, so settle to ball your hands into fists against them, and lean your head back.

Tony is moaning noisily, a sound that's driving you wild with a lust that eradicates any rational thought or sensibilites. So much so, you begin shrieking-

"Oh fuck! Oh shit! Oh fuck! C'mon, Tony, fuck me! C'mon, c'mon, harder! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" The nearly incoherent string of obscenties spews from your mouth, but this spurs Tony on. He retains the impressive pace, still striking against your clitoris, yet somehow also manages to drive into you further.

You reach the wondrous heights of plateau, blood pumping hot in your veins, stomach muscles tightening in expectation. An unbearably sexy, smug smile on Tony's face is enough to finish you. Your climax is so powerful, when your walls clench and flutter in release, the blissful motion is crazed. Tony pushes his face into your shoulder, his body quaking against yours. He yells and cusses as he's taken over by his climax, a hot, violent gushing within your passage. He pumps into you a few more times, tiredly, as though to ensure every single drop of his orgasm fills you.

 

You remain wrapped around Tony like a clinging vine, and he stays put, still holding you up against the tiling, catching his breath. You realise the shower is still running, and reach across to twist the dial, halting the spray.  You look around, sill in the depths of post-coital langour, not quite paying attention to your surroundings. Tony looks up at you. You run your hand through his damp hair.

"So, [Your Name]...do you feel today has been lucrative?" He asks.

"If that's code for 'an awesome hump-fest', I'm gonna have to say **_yes_**." You reply, with a languid smile.

"Pfft, same difference." Tony comments. He carefully sets you down, your feet finding the stall floor. However, you're still a bit weak at the knees, and stagger like a newly born Bambi. "Whoa, hold up, hot stuff." Tony says, supporting you. "C'mon." He encourages, opening the shower, and clasping your hand in his own. This tender gesture makes you think there's a much softer side to the wise-cracking billionaire that is often hidden away.

"Sorry. Apparently I lose the ability to stand up after sex?" You say, amused by the minor scale mishap.

"Well, I would be disheartened if you were still able to stand. So I'll take it as a compliment. Thanks for inflating my ego." He responds jestingly.

"Oh, your ego seems big enough without me to help." You say drily. Tony flashes you a salacious look.

"Is it now? I dunno, I personally think it got a little bigger when I was watching you in the shower..."

"Tony, you're incorrigible." You point out, shaking your head in bemusement.

"Adds to my charm, doesn't it?" He quips. You're unable to stop yourself from hugging him, and planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

"It does. Don't ever change, you adorably annoying ego-maniac." You say, genuine fondness evident in your voice. He tilts his head towards yours as you hold each other in a caring embrace, resting his chin in the curving dip between your neck and shoulder.

"I promise I won't. It's too much fun." He says. "Hey, [Your Name]?"

"Uh huh?"

"You still want that admin job?"

 ....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go! 
> 
> Now I know a few people were hoping for 'kinky'...I'm not sure if this is kinky as such...but I hope it's good enough :)
> 
> P.S. Apologies to anyone who has an eye for detail...I pretty much ignored the fact that Tony has that special bit of equipment in his chest. Just go with the flow...I didn't quite know how to throw it in after writing the chapter :3


	6. 'Star-Spangled' In The Backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few hours of Avenger-style fun and receiving the job offer, not to mention bumping into an Avenger you didn't expect to see...you finally leave Stark Tower.
> 
> But feeling your interview with Steve wasn't as fulfilling as you would have liked, you shoe-horn him into accompanying you to your car.
> 
> Captain America is about to very pleasantly surprised....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting, folks. This was a much bigger chapter than I intended. I just hope the quantity doesn't override the quality :s
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

"So...there actually _**was** _ an admin job?" You arch your eyebrow at the dark, handsome billionaire, disentangling yourself from the embrace.

"Uh huh. What? Did you think it was a ploy to lure attractive women to Stark Tower so we could have sex with them?" Tony questions you.

"Well, actually, yes. I did." You answer honestly. Tony considers this for a moment, bottom lip pushed out in a contemplation.

"Fair play. Can't say I blame you. It does sound like something I'd do." He remarks, nodding.

"C'mon, like you guys need to put out job vacancies to get women. You're all scalding hot." You say. Tony flashes you a devastating smile.

"You're not so bad yourself." He quips playfully, winding his arms around your waist, drawing you closer to his firm body.

"I'd love the job. Especially if all this is part of it." You slip your arms around his neck.

"Welcome aboard then, [Your Name]. Trust me, today is just a **_sample_ ** of what's to come. Hell, you haven't even met Clint, Sam, Natasha and Bruce. They'd **_love_ ** to make your acquaintance, hot stuff." Tony prophesies flirtatiously.

"I'm looking forward to coming to work already." You whisper into his ear, before you graze against his cheek with your lips.

 

Tony's stiffening down below again.

"Is that Iron Man I can feel, Tony?" You inquire coquettishly.

"Promise me you'll call it that for as long as you work here?"

"I sure will. But tell me first, does Iron Man want to plunge himself into the throes of danger again?" You ask teasingly, combing your fingers through his slightly damp, ebony hair. Tony emits a short burst of laughter.

"I think he wants to repeatedly plunge into **_something_**. I know, you can call mine Iron Man, I'll call yours 'The Combat Zone'...that should make for some fun innuendos." He suggests. You reward him with a giggle.

"Oh, Tony..." You sigh, shaking your head, but a fond smile plasters your face. "Well, try not to get Iron Man primed and ready for action, I have a bad feeling I've run over the time limit on my parking ticket. I'd better hit the road." You tell him, disappointedly.

"Shame. But fair enough. If you're definitely taking the job, I'll get in touch with you and tell you when you'll be starting."

"Great. Do you need my-"

"Number? It's on your CV."

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot. This hasn't exactly been a conventional job interview." You remark.

 

When Tony starts re-dressing, automatically, you begin looking for your own clothes, but then recall that those had been shed by the enthusiastic playboy back in the 'conference area'. You absent-mindedly brush your hand through your slightly tangled, damp hair, your other hand resting on your hip. Having to walk through to the conference room nude would have been daunting, had you not already been seen in all your glory by the Avengers likely to be relaxing there.

"Well, it's been really good meeting you today, Tony. Or should I start calling you **_Mr Stark_** now?" You begin your farewell.

"Oh, god, please don't. Stick to Tony. Unless we're doing some kinky roleplay." Tony hastily replies.

"Sounds good to me." You plant an amicable kiss on his cheek. " I have to go find the clothes you removed after barely five minutes of me being here."

"I'll come with you. Um...would you like a towel or something?" Tony rubs his chin thoughtfully after asking you the question. You jerk your head back in astonishment.

"Tony, when did you suddenly become a stalwart of modesty?"

"Me? Modest? Never!" He scoffs at the notion. "I just thought you might be...cold?" He narrows his eyes at you, and furrows his brow as if doing so would give him insight.

"My current temperature is comfortable. You'd be able to tell if I was cold." You point out. He suddenly has an impish smile in place, and devilish glint in his eyes. That expression reveals to you exactly what is going through his sordid mind.

"Maybe I should ask JARVIS to lower the temperature of the building?" He speculates, waggling his eyebrows salaciously.

"When I said you'd be able to tell, I meant you'd see goose-pimples on me. Now, I really **_do_ ** have to go. Unfortunately." You say, resolutely, giving Tony another companionable hug before making your way out of the bathroom.

 

As you reach the door from the bedroom into the leisure/conference area of the Avengers' floor, Tony pipes up from behind you-

"Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go!"

"Oh, you did _**not** _ just use that line!" You're unable to suppress a snort of laughter.

"Believe me, I've got plenty more." He assures you, as you throw open the door and stride, blithe and butt-naked, into the conference area. Bucky and Steve, reclining back on the sofa, both swing their heads around to look at you. Thor glances across from his seat at the table.

"I'm looking forward to hearing them." You shoot back, sarcastically. "Hey, guys, any of you know where my-holy _**shit** _." You immediately cover yourself with your arms.

One Avenger you hadn't been introduced to has recently turned up and is staring at you over his cup of coffee- which he'd been raising to his lips, but had it now poised in mid-air.

"Hey, Legolas! No heads-up that you were swinging by?" Tony sounds mildly perturbed.

"I didn't know I had to warn you when I was visiting, Stark." Clint Barton retorts. "Should I even ask?" His attention returns to you.

"Job interview." You answer, as if that's a perfectly reasonable explanation for you being on the Avengers' floor in your birthday suit. Clint's eyebrows travel up his forehead. You're bracing yourself for a laconic, derisive comment. You don't expect to hear him say-

 

"I wish I'd been asked to join in." Clint ogles you, not-so-surreptitiously. "I mean, seriously, _**Cap** -_" He turns to Steve, "-you couldn't have sent me a text or something? I taught you how to use a damn phone!" He flails his arms around, exasperatedly, the hot beverage being tilted in his grip a little precariously.

"Sorry, Clint." Steve apologises plaintively.

"Hey! Hey! Stop waving that coffee around!" Tony claps his hands at the archer.

"I'm not waving it around now! Why didn't you ask me to take part in the 'interview'?" Clint demands.

"Because you spend all your time squatting on roof-tops like a pigeon!" Tony argues.

"I do **not _squat like a pigeon on roof-tops_**! **_I survey the area_**!" Clint insists.

"Surveying, huh? Yeah, I'm waiting for you to start building a nest and laying eggs-" Tony counters.

"Can I please have my clothes now?" You request softly. Steve springs up and gathers your clothing, which had been dutifully folded. He gives you an irresistably sweet smile as passes you the bundle, his cheeks colouring at the sight of you. While the super-soldier may not be wholly innocent, he's still fairly new to 'adult antics'. "Thank you, Steve." You tell him warmly. Peering down, you realise something is missing.

"Where's my underwear?" You inquire, only managing to cut through the amusing quibble between Tony and Clint.

 

"Well, I only just arrived, hot cakes, so I swear I haven't taken them." The archer tells you, charmingly, as though someone's flipped a switch from 'irritated' to 'somewhat horny' in his mind. You notice a wicked smile on Bucky's face.

"Bucky!" You grill the ex-assassin. The brunet super-soldier appears to rummage around in his trousers and plucks out the lacy underwear, holding them up in the air like a trophy.

"Couldn't help myself, doll." He pushes himself up onto his feet and strides over to you.

"Buck, where were you keeping those? I didn't know you had them." Steve asks his best friend, who returns the undergarment.

"Heh heh, where d'you think, Stevie boy?" Bucky grins raffishly. Steve considers the possibilities for a moment.

"Bucky, no!" You half-whine, half-giggle. Steve's eyes widen in horror.

"Buck! That's disgusting!" He scolds the brunet, who merely guffaws in response. You begin laughing at the scene unfolding before you.

"I am not entirely sure I comprehend the cause for your declaration of disgust, Captain." Thor says from the table.

"It's just-it's...I don't even know where to start!" Steve says.

"Stevie boy, relax! I was just keeping a souvenir! Plus, seeing as I'm not wearing any boxer shorts, I was kinda enjoying having [Your Name]'s underwear rubbing up against my-" Bucky is clearly trying to get a rise from his best friend, and succeeding.

 

"Ah! Bucky! No! No no no no no!" Steve nearly shrieks, holding his hands up as if to silence Bucky, and sounding alarmingly like a certain cat you'd seen on Youtube.

"Eurgh, Grandpa Buckaroo. I did not need that image!" Tony pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes scrunching up. Thor, now 'comprehending', chortles heartily from the side-lines.

"That is indeed both amusing and slightly perverse, Sergeant Barnes!" The demi-god proclaims jovially. Clint snickers at the prince's remark. You move away from the huddle- leaving Steve to scold Bucky, and Tony to battle traumatic thoughts of the ex-assassin indulging in some kind of build-up to a 'solo session'-and begin to re-dress.

While adjusting the straps of your bra for comfort, you feel warmth behind you. Turning your head to the side, you catch a whiff of coffee blended with aftershave.

"Hello again, beatiful, I never got your name?" Clint inquires, placing a hand on your arm, brushing his thumb over your exposed skin.

"[Your Name]. I'm the new admin gal." You reply in a silky tone of voice, looking up at the archer enticingly.

"Mmm. Well, seeing as you'll be working here, maybe we could get to know each other a bit better?" Clint suggests.

"I'd like that **_very_ ** much."

"Nice. Though there is one thing...Natasha won't want to be left out." Clint informs you. You smile coyly.

"The more, the merrier." You tell him, thrilled at the prospect of enjoying the company of the archer and the slightly glacial Russian assassin.

"She'll be glad to hear that. I gotta tell you, though-Nat likes to take charge." He says, already turned on.

"Oh, I'm sure I can take what she dishes out."

 

Once fully dressed in the clothes you'd bought specially for impressing your would-be employer, you say your goodbyes to each Avenger. 

Another hug and friendly peck on the cheek for Tony, a sweet embrace with Thor, a splendidly lustful kiss from Bucky-who seems incapable of removing his hands from your posterior-and, once Steve has gently prised his best friend off of you, a warm hug from Clint.

Despite all of this, you're not entirely satisfied.

What you want, badly, is a bit of virtuous, 'American Darling' ass. So you devise a plan to get him on his own.

"Hey, Steve. I was wondering-would you be able to walk me to my car? It's getting a little dark, and there can be weird guys lurking around the parking lot." You ask, sweetly, knowing he's practically morally obliged, as Captain America, to accompany you and act as a deterrant to any strange men.

"Absolutely, of course. I wouldn't want any harm coming to you." Steve says, tenderly placing his hand on your back in a protective gesture.

"Thank you." You say, as you both enter the elevator which would take you to the ground floor.

 ** _I'm getting me some Captain America booty tonight_** , you celebrate mentally.

 

During the elevator journey down, JARVIS pipes up with a question.

 **"Hello again, Miss [Your Last Name]. I trust your interview went** **accordingly?"**

"Oh...um...yeah. Yeah, it went really well, thanks, JARVIS. I got the job." You say, skimming around the truth, aware that it's futile trying to deceive the AI who, more or less, controls Stark Tower.

**"Indeed. Congratulations to you on your successful attainment of the administrative occupation, Miss [Your Last Name]. I am in no doubt that Mr Stark and the Avengers are greatly appreciative of your presence."**

"Err...thank you, JARVIS. That's-that's sweet of you to say." You feel yourself blushing as you thank the AI.

 **"Many thanks, Miss. I simply came to that conclusion based on the security footage of the Avengers' level."** JARVIS tells you. Your blush deepens and probably reaches down to your toes.

"Errr...." Is all you can reply with, eyes bulging in shock. Steve's reaction is that of equal horror.

 **"You needn't be concerned, Miss. I have an almost non-existent capacity for judgement. Having been the aritificial intelligence programme, for a gentleman such as Mr Stark, for so long has indeed contributed to that particular trait.** " JARVIS consoles you.

"Ah, well...that's a relief, I guess." You say, still embarrassed.

 **"Speaking of Mr Stark-he would to like to attain your permission to store the footage in his personal 'video archive' so he may upload it onto a pornographic website** **."**

" _ **What** _?!" You demand.

 **"My sincerest apologies, Miss [Your Last Name]. I was engaging in japery. Yet another trait coded into my programming. Please do not be alarmed."** The trick-sy AI soothes you, banishing your sudden panic. You breathe a sigh of relief and chuckle. Steve is tittering away next to you.

"Oh man, JARVIS! You really had me there. Nice one. Good bit of trolling." You say, taking the joke in good humour.

 **"Thank you, Miss. I look forward to our interactions for the duration of your employment. Good evening!"** JARVIS bids you farewell as the elevator doors open, revealing the ground floor. 

 

Throughout the small journey to the parking lot, Steve remains faithfully by your side. Everything around you is bathed in a golden-orange glow from the falling dusk. Steve's ivory pallor is a glorious shade of peach in the evening light. Strands of his blond hair turning into glittering bronze. He looks so incorruptible, even _**virginal** \- _though judging by his oral expertise, you know that to be false.

This national icon needs to be completely defiled and sullied, you conclude.

Approaching your car in the nearly deserted parking lot, Steve comments-

"It seems kinda peaceful. I thought you said there were odd men around here? Not that I'm calling you a liar or anything, I'm just-"

"I was kind of lying. I wouldn't have been able to have you all to myself I hadn't, though, would I? Are you mad?" You ask him lasciviously. The super-soldier's cheeks are tinged with a delightful shade of pink.

"Oh. Well, I'm flattered you enjoy my company, [Your Name]. I'm certainly not mad at you, that's for sure." He says, that fricking adorable smile on his face.

 ** _Jesus Christ, he needs to be ruined so badly_** , you're shrieking in your head.

When you arrive at your car, Steve begins his goodbye-

"It was real great meeting you, [Your Name], I hope-ooo!" He's interrupted, or more precisedly, silenced, by you grabbing the collar of his tight t-shirt, yanking him down and pressing your mouth against his in an unihibited, passionate kiss.

 

When your lips part, you utter breathlessly-

"Steve...you're driving me crazy. I want to screw you so badly right now." You confess to him wantonly. The blond looks somewhat startled, and stammers.

"I-I-I...um...you want-you-"

"For the love of god, Steve, get in the backseat of my car so I can fuck you!" You nearly yell.

"Umm...the car's locked, [Your Name]." He whispers, in a voice that sounds fearful. You've actually managed to intimidate Captain America with your overwhelming lust. You swear, and hunt around in your purse. Once you extract the key fob from the chaotic depths, you unlock the car and swing the backseat door open.

"So, Steve. It's your call-" You start to make your offer, but slowly, teasingly, begin hiking your pencil skirt up. Steve is unable to peel his eyes away from the sight of female thighs being exposed. "You could just say 'bye' now and go back to Stark Tower, and probably not see me for a couple more days-" You move your hands to your blouse and unbutton it, tantalisingly, looking at him with come-hither eyes, "-or you could get in my car and I could ride you to orgasmic bliss."

With your blouse open and skirt hitched up, you are probably the visible personification of debauchery.

Which would explain why the super-soldier practically throws himself into the backseat of your car.

 

Steve yanks his t-shirt off and casts it aside, onto the passenger seat. You hurriedly remove your underwear, and drop both them and your purse onto the floor of your car, finally able to straddle the national icon.

For the sake of decency, you shut the door of your car. Steve, being six foot two, has to wriggle up to accomadate his size, his back now resting against the other door. Hungrily, you unbuckle his belt and drag his jeans down to mid-thigh level. He's definitely as eager as you are, with an erection clearly straining to escape the confines of his boxer shorts.

"Is this all for me, soldier?" You inquire licentiously, rubbing your palm over his hard member. This elicits a deep moan of desire.

"I'll take that as a yes. God, you're scalding hot, soldier. D'you know that?" You gently squeeze his package, causing his hips to jerk upward. You glide your other hand up and down his magnificent torso, admiring the impressive flush of arousal covering his chest and neck.

"[Your Name]..." He gasps breathlessly, his hands now clutching at your waist.

"Do you definitely want it, Steve? Want to feel how warm and **_wet_** I am?" You ask, peeling his boxers down.

"[Your Name], **_yes_**!" He cries. You drag your skirt up an extra inch or so, and shuffle forward. Once his hard manhood is free, you lower yourself onto his generous length and girth.

You gasp delightedly at how he slides in, your soaking passage encompassing his member delectably.

Steve makes no attempt to disguise how much he's revelling being inside of you, as he releases a resounding, gravelly groan. His moves one hand to your backside, thick, tapered fingers digging into your flesh. The other hand seizes the padded seat.

You shift around, getting yourself comfortable, placing both hands on his firm, narrow waist.

"Ready?" You ask.

"Yeah. Do...do you want me to pull out...before I-?"

"Naw. I'm on birth control. Besides, I don't want you 'star-spangling' my upholstery, Captain" You reply. Steve chuckles, that beauitful rose tint deepening on his cheeks.

"You're unconscionable, [Your Name]." He rebukes you affectionately.

"You're damn right I am." You quip, before proceeding to roll your hips and grind against his crotch.

 

Steve's face, as you grind unrelentingly on him, is a sight to behold, and one which is sending gratifying shivers straight to your loins. He's cocked his head back against the window, his neck arched backwards so his Adam's apple is more prominent-bobbing every now and again when he swallows. His eyes are closed in, what can only be described as, tranquil rapture, his brows slightly furrowed and his ripe lips are parted so his mouth hangs open- allowing the sexiest, most vulnerable little whimpers to escape from him.

His expression and sounds teamed with his tumescent length, plunging into you repeatedly as you try and create the satisfying friction, are leaving you with that flooding relaxtion throughout your body. The walls of your passage are so wonderfully responsive, rewarding you with the tingling beginnings of an orgasm.

Before you know it, you're rolling your hips against the super-soldier fervidly, gripping his waist tight, your chest heaving with shallow pants at the physical exertion.

Steve's whimpers have turned into desperate whines and quaking moans, that obviously have a devestating on you between the legs, because every time you move down his member, there's an almost obsecene, squelching sound. You're not sure whether to giggle, clap your hand over your mouth in shock or squeal elatedly.

In need of more stimulation, you tug your already straining skirt up to the absolutely limit, to give you access to your engorged clitoris. The second you begin the necessary ministrations against the sensitive organ, you shriek-

"Oh, fuck, Steve! Jesus Christ!" 

 

Steve's eyes snap open, and widen in awe at glorious image before him. Not only is he being ridden into the oblivion of ecstacy, but now watching you touching yourself is going to be the cherry on top.

"Oh **_God_**!" He howls, making you squeal ecstatically. Hearing him blaspheme is weirdly hot, seeing as he's so set against it.

"C'mon, Captain! Talk dirty for me!" You command, a mischievous grin on your face. You're subsequently stunned when he says in a low growl-

"I love having my cock inside of your slippery, wet **_pussy_**!"

"Steve..." You stare at him, still grinding on top of him and teasing your clit.

"Yes, I said 'cock' and I said 'pussy'! You don't think I can talk dirty? Well I can! **_Christ_** , you feel good on me! So warm and wet and silky! After I used my mouth on you, I was hard as a pole, and watching you squirming around got my **_balls_** tight-I had to go...I had to go **_jerk off_**...." 

"Oh, Steve..." You moan, relishing this new side to him. 'Naughty' Steve.

"I didn't tell anyone. I kept it secret. I thought about sliding into you, like I am now, putting myself deep inside you...and the way...the way your breasts felt in my mouth...running my tongue over them-how your pussy tasted....my favourite part was when you came on tongue...I loved it!"

"Fuck, Steve." You gasp, those pleasurable tingles in your passage strengthening at an unbelievable rate. The steady throbbing of the super-soldier's erection, as it coasts against your walls, is driving you beserk with rampant luxuria

"Then...I imagined coming inside of you, when you came- because you'd be tightening around me ...just...hot and gushing...and... ** _blowing my load_**....filling you up..." He tells you, nearly incoherent. Watching porn has certainly benefited his ability for dirty talk.

 

The second you peak, hitting your plateau, you cease rubbing your clit, to prolong that euphoric high of skimming along.

"Captain...Captain..." You say softly, exhaustedly, mind blown by this sensation that was holding you on the edge of carnal bliss.

When you return your finger to your clitoris and continued the ministrations, there come the brief few seconds when the indescribable pleasure becomes so powerful, you feel like you've been thrown up into the stratosphere-and the falling journey back down is not one of peril, but of complete liberation.

Your walls spasm fiercely around Steve's member, and you're fairly sure you end up yowling like a cat in heat. The release is so spectacular, a tear dribbles from the corner of your eyes down your cheek.

Steve throws his head back even further and yells, his voice cracking. His body seems to seize up and jerk involuntarily.

A few moments of langour ensue, the two of you wheezing and grinning at one another.

"I didn't...think I'd ever...hear you talk like that." You say, between deep breaths.

"Me either..." Steve admits, with a huff of laughter.

"I liked it..." You tell him.

"I could tell..." He rallies, with a sleepy smile.

 

Once the two of you are tidied up and clothed, you're finally prepared to say farewell. Steve tenderly cups your face, and pressed his petal-soft lips against your own, his breath warm and spicy-like cinnamon. When you part lips, you gaze up into his eyes-like twin lakes glimmering beneath the light of an aurora-and utter the words-

"It was nice getting to know you."

"It was swell getting to know you, too, [Your Name]. I'm glad you're gonna be working at Stark Tower." He tells you softly, his fingertips grazing over your cheek.

"I'll be seeing you around a lot." You whisper, winking at him playfully.

"See you around." He gently breaks away from you. You don't mourn the loss of contact, because you know there'll be plenty more to come.

The blond waves to you, shyly, as he makes his way back to the Tower. You watch him until he's out of sight, and then get into the driver's seat of your car. Rembering you'd dropped the key back into your purse, you stretch your arm around the back of the passenger seat and hoist the bag up and onto your lap. As you delve in to retrieve your car key, by coincidence, your cellphone chimes. Curious, you tap in your passcode to de-activate sleep mode, and spot a text message from an unknown number.

When you open the message, a huge smile lights your face up.

 

**_Can you start tomorrow?_ **

**_I think Iron Man wants to visit the Combat Zone again ;)_ **

 

You realise that employment doesn't seem like such an arduous prospect anymore....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the job interview fic! Thank you to you all for reading this, and posting supportive comments ^.^ you've all given me the boost to plough on with this fiction, and I truly appreciate it! You're all groovy beans (as I like to say) ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter-just a heads up to say PART TWO of this fic has been uploaded!

Hey everyone! First chapter Perks Of The Job-the sequel to It Was Supposed To Be Just A Job Interview is now out for your viewing pleasure! ^.^

I really hope you groovy beans like it!


End file.
